Total Drama: Infinitus Dolor
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: Fourth chapter is up! Infinitus Dolor means Infinate pain in Latin, so this season's theme is ancient empires! Poll is up!
1. Intro pt 1

Paste your document here...

Infinitus Dolor

Camp Wawanakwa

A tall middle aged man with a clean shaven chin and hints of grey scattered all over his hair jumped up in front of the camera, flashing a smile that could blind the blind. "Hey folks, how yawl doing? I'm Chris Mclean, your host, and I'm doing great! So great that the producers decided that I could do another season! Unfortunately the contracts of the old campers have expired so I get to work with completely different teens!"

Just then a huge fancy boat hurled towards the dock, nearly crashing into Chris. Out stepped a scrawny looking boy who wore black rags barely covering his full body. His skin was a sickly pale and his hair reached his shoulders. It was thin scraggly and ravenous. He had a scar going through an eye however the eye still functioned properly. His eyes were as black as his raven hair, showing no signs of emotion. He glared at the camp and strode past Chris without a word.

"Phaecifer! Nice to meet… you?" Chris looked at the silent teen in fright, as he glared at him with a deadly look, on till a vine came out of nowhere, attached to the vine was a human. The boy was about the same size and build as the silent teen, but it was clear that this was the only similarity between the two. The new arrival jumped off the vine performing a triple flip right above Chris. The boy had short brown hair that came to his ear lobe. He wore a solid yellow shirt and black basketball shorts. His skin bore a slight tan and his face a huge smile. He looked around and in a confused, but excited, voice asked "Hey wait a minute… where's the host guy?" "OH MY GOD YOU'RE STEPPING ON HIM!"

The boy turned around and saw a girl with a slender type body, wearing a shirt with a ton of hearts stitched around it and a tan to match his own. She had beautiful aqua eyes that glimmered in the sun. Of course, being himself, he ignored it and summersaulted off of Chris. The girl helped Chris up asking rapidly if he was okay.

Chris groaned in reply "Ugh, yeah I'm fine no thanks to Liam over there! Welcome to the island Sophia!" Saying the last part with a bit of glee in his voice. The next boat arrived; on it was a fairly tall teen with short cheaply dyed green hair and eyes to match. He wore a Pikachu t-shirt with sunglasses covering his eyes. Ear buds were sticking out of his ears and a chord followed to a set of loud speakers turned up at max. I, being the narrator, would only know that if the headphones were not plugged in properly, which they weren't. Chris and the other campers covered their ears as the terrible rock music played through the air.

When the boat stopped, the teen attempted to get down rather like a celebrity. He accomplished this more so like a possum. Chris looked down at the now swimming rock lover and laughed "Haha welcome D.J!" Sophia came and offered him her hand. D.J took one moment of awe before he was carried out by Liam, swinging on his vine. Liam let out a triumphant Tarzan growl, when he let go of D.J thus ramming him into a tree.

As Sophia giggled another boat approached the dock. When it approached, all gazed at it in terrifying shock, save for Phaecifer who merely laughed a laugh that gave the impression that he was not impressed. The new girl had a really weird feel about her, and her look was no exception. She wore a black sweater and grey jeans with glasses that made her cold brown eyes stick into your mind. Her hair was dyed, and appeared to have been done so a lot and with constant vigor.

Nevertheless Chris remembered his cotillion courses and approached the girl in a polite sort of way. "Welcome Ms. Kitty!" that was his first mistake. Kitten flew into a rage and threw Chris into the murky water. Liam was the only one impressed by this feat. "Haha! Yes this is more like it! High five!" Kitten merely shrugged him off to which a hurt Liam responded with a tongue in the air and immature noises.

"Ewww don't tell me I have to live with that thing for the next few weeks!" Chris spit up a bunch of water and replied in a matter-of-fact way "Well I guess you could always not participate in this competition for 1 million dollars Minx, it's really **not** your choice!" The girl stepped off and the others were finally able to see what this Minx character looked like.

She wore a lot of black that's for sure. A black tube top, jacket, sandals, choker, and fedora you name it. She had slightly out of control brown hair with eyes to match. Though one thing that stuck out was her scar on her arm, to which all the contestants noticed right away. Sophia looked at it and nearly lost her lunch while D.J was more open about it "Are you emo per chance?" Minx went red with rage and as she was about to reply a head popped out of nowhere and started examining the scar. D.J and Sophia were shocked at this to which in unison they shouted "Liam! What are you doing?" Liam paid them no heed and merely jumped up and down pointing at saying over and over again "I have one like that!" He then revealed a large scar on his back that appeared to be there for a long time.

Minx just looked grossed out and finally shoved Liam out of the way asking "What are you a freak?" To which Liam immediately pounced on her and responded "Nope I'm a convict! I'm on parole for good behavior!" and for the brief moment that the two were staring at each other Liam gave Minx an evil grin that sent shivers down her spine.

As Sophia and D.J picked Liam off of Minx, they backed up and bumped into someone, a girl who looked embarrassed to have bumped into them. Sophia gave her a smile to which she ran away to the direction of Phaecifer, hiding behind him as though he were an impenetrable wall. Chris announced in a whisper, so as to not startle her "This is Scarlett!"

Her auburn hair was safely tucked behind her ears and her grey eyes were now poking out one of Phaecifer's rags. Against his pale body you could see a hint of her green apparel.

Phaecifer's dark cold eyes were now glaring at Sophia's as if she had tried to kill the girl who now had her arms wrapped around his waist. Just than another boat arrived. But instead of a human jumping out a rope flew over the edge and wrapped itself around the nearest person, i.e. D.J. The rope wrapped itself around a tree branch and pulled D.J off of the ground and hanging him (by the waist in case you guys get the wrong idea). The culprit summersaulted out of the boat and looked around.

There stood a tall broad teen wearing a khaki leather jacket and baggy camo pants. He had dirty blond hair that reached his shoulders and stormy blue eyes that now gazed maliciously across the eyes of each camper. Sophia stopped in her tracks, Kitten tried to keep a face that said she didn't care but everybody could see her profuse sweating. Scarlett flinched and grasped Phaecifer tighter, causing Phaecifer's death glare to turn into a constipation overload.

D.J continued to just pray for his life, while Liam paid him no heed, on till Minx (whom he was pursuing) stopped dead in her tracks out of fear causing Liam to bump into her and fall flat on his back.

The newcomer gnashed his teeth and after what seemed like ages (though really it was only half a second) he ran up to D.J and untied him. Once on the ground the newcomer smiled a friendly smile and asked in the nicest voice possible "You alright there mate? You scared me there! I thought for sure you might've suffocated! Here let me help you down!"

As the newcomer helped D.J down everyone sighed in relief that he was friendly. Chris jogged over to him and announced to the cast (mainly the camera) "This is Brett everybody!" Brett went around shaking hands with everyone (except for Phaecifer but let's be honest you already knew that!) This distracted from the new boat that had arrived to the dock. A tall and scrawny African American had stepped on the dock wearing a stripped black and grey sweater. He gazed around in his glasses, looking for something but God knows what.

He walked to Chris and in a quiet but loud voice asked "Are you Chris McLean?" Chris flashed him a grin and replied "Yes, I am he! The one and only! The most talented of all! The-" "Okay I get it you're full of yourself, congrats. So you say you're having trouble with the internet connection?" Chris smiled evilly and replied "I never said that!" The boy was taken aback. He struggled to regain his posture and tried to say something intelligent but all that came out was a rather loud "WHAT?"

Chris didn't look surprised as he turned to the contestants and shoved the boy into them. "Everyone this is Micah!" Micah stumbled over a rock and flew into Kitten, knocking her over. As he regained his composure he asked blankly to Chris "What's your deal man? I'm not one of your loser contestants on this stupid show! I'm fucking tech support! Now what the Hell do you want?"

Chris merely chuckled as the next boat arrived. Stepping from it was a small figure. This figure couldn't be taller than Dawn from a few seasons back. She wore baggy clothes that looked almost boyish. To prove that, she had skulls and pockets all over them. Her misty blonde hair fell down to her buttocks, so it wasn't that long. Though one eye was covered the other gave off more beauty than needed. She trotted down the dock to the other campers as Chris announced her to all "This is Dusk!"

She stood in front of the other campers waiting for their approval/disapproval. Phaecifer remained stagnant and Kitten showed a weird smile causing all around her to inch slowly away from her.

Dusk looked around smiling and waving at everyone. "Hello everybody, I understand we're going to compete with each other. I hope we can all be friends!" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Micah merely scoffed and headed to a tree to get away from the burning sun.

Liam bounced up and down as if to greet Dusk, while D.J, Sophia and Brett took turns shaking her hand. When all was stopped she approached Minx and offered her hand. Minx looked at her and turned the other way. Dusk shrugged and went to stand by Sophia.

Chris counted up the contestants and turned to the camera, clearly annoyed. "Where the Hell is everyone? I can't start the show without them!" The camera man shrugged trying to say something but was cut off by a voice so deep and slippery it got Phaecifer's attention "Tsk tsk tsk, sounds like someone is upset!"

All were scared at the voice of the new comer, but only one knew what was to come. Phaecifer stared at the figure in awe and only managed to whisper a name "Culebra?"

**Unfortunately for you guys, I like cliffhangers, at least when I can control at!**

**So what do you think? Is it good, bad or neither? Was it worth the long wait? My guess is no considering I didn't get half way on introducing the cast. The intros are really painful to read but even worse to write so when next episode is done I'll update quicker.**

**I hope you guy's still remember this and don't gloss over it and remember if you don't see your character now have patience you will see them soon!**

**On till then… read my other stories! What, this is my story I'm allowed to self-advertise, not you so don't!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates **


	2. Intro pt 2

**"Welcome back! Did you miss me? I did (I can't get enough of me)! Anyway, enough of my glorification that's your job (Cough cough hint hint)! Honestly, now I'm just being annoying! I'm gonna stop now. Ladies and gentlemen pt. 2!**

"Phaecifer stared at the figure in awe and only managed to whisper a name "Culebra?"

Culebra chuckled "Well if it isn't li'l old Phaecifer! Good to see you amigo!"Culebra strode past Phaecifer with great pride in every step. Phaecifer just stood with his mouth open, looking quite like a baboon. Chris saw this interaction and quickly lit up. Jumping up and down like a tyke on Christmas day! "Yes! Drama! I love it! I love it all! Every last drop! I love-"

"Really? I had no idea you loved drama! I mean it's not like your audience has been here for five painful seasons watching you light up every time drama occurred! Even in the slightest you light up… actually it is pretty funny!"  
Chris' smile soon faded and morphed into a scowl. He turned to the voice and in a very brusque manner responded "Dammit Noah! What the Hell do you want?"

"The aforementioned bookworm held up a stack of papers and replied "Your contract Chris, it's all wrong! Or at least, you haven't been sticking to it!"Chris paled and stuttered out "W-well I uh… What the Hell do you mean? Let me see that!"

Chris snagged the papers and read through them carefully while Noah kept his smirk on his face and crossed his arms responding "It specifically says that we the original cast are entitled to certain privileges if we do not show up in a certain amount of episodes!"

Chris applied a smirk similar to Noah's and replied "Yeah! 20 episodes is the minimum, you were in 26!"

Noah's smirk grew to a wide grin "Actually, the minimum is 30 and aftermaths don't count so that's 20! I'm short 10 and I'm here to receive them!"Chris looked shocked and began to stutter "Wha? Thi-thi-this is… What!?"Noah handed him the papers as Chris grabbed them forcefully and read over them while Noah turned around and started to introduce the next contestant.

"Our next 'guest' seems to be a tall blonde with a dirty jersey and rips all over it. He smells like my dog's piss mixed with Trent's cheap cologne and it seems as though he just quickly ran through the showers to make it look like he's sweating! Ladies and gentlemen give it up for this guy!"

Johnny did not like the way Noah had introduced him but hated the fact that half of the current cast was actually clapping! The blonde ran up to Noah, picked him up by the collar and yelled in his face "My father will sue! Don't think he won't!""Noah merely chuckled and retorted to the camera "And his breath smells like my dog's feces!"

As the camera panned to the newcomer we see a certain bookworm zoom by from one end to the other as the next camper boarded the was a tall dirty blonde, about 5'7", with long legs (Duh, she's tall). Her skin was a perfect golden tan and a beauty mark dotted near her lush lips. Her deep olive eyes complimented her soft skin. Her hair flowed out of her head like an endless golden river. She was flawless to the core. Like a beautiful orchid in the midst of a dead winter, she stood out from the crowd.

She walked confidently down the dock, catching the eye of every (sane) male. As she strode passed Noah and Johnny, they froze and became at a loss of words (making the bookworm feel quite stupid). As she slid by Culebra and Phaecifer their bickering soon ceased to exist, both were mesmerized by her Chris couldn't figure out anything to say. He merely stuttered as she walked by him and towards Liam, Minx and Dusk.

Her attire of course did little to help the poor love-sick males to start up again. Her tight cargo pants boldly showed of her luscious legs. She grabbed Dj's already gained attention even more with her Ontario Stars T-shirt. Her beautiful snow white shawl drifted over her curvaceous body, leaving a trail of complete perfection.

It was Noah, the smartest of the lot the one who always knew what to say in situations like these, who spoke first "Damn."

Damn indeed Noah! Damn indeed!

When the girl noticed that nobody else was going to say or do anything as intelligent as Noah, she sighed and in an angelic voice announced "Hi my name is Kansas. It's a pleasure to meet you all and whatnot."

Nobody answered, not a single one. Absolutely- "Um, hello? Are you there? I'd like it if you don't forget to mention the fact that there are girls on this island as well!"

Gosh darn it, Sophia! I'm trying to narrate here!

"Well narrate faster!"

The camera zoomed to the next three campers, who I've somehow dragged off their escort boats in record time, all of them were males except for the three females. The first was a mocha skinned, 5' 5", long dark-browned hair, green basketball shorts with a grey hoodie and purple converse wearing girl. The second was approximately 5ft tall with dirty blonde hair, light freckled skin and a pink top and matching tutu with matching stockings and black ballet shoes. The last one was small and of Asian ethnicity. With black hair she stood at a little less than 5ft. She wore a red school uniform that has lots of detail that I won't get into for fear of upsetting Sophia. Speaking of which, how's that?

"Not what I meant!" she replied with great "Don't you dare finish that sentence with anger!" wrath! She slapped her forehead "Why do I even bother?"

Chris walked back to the dock and introduced the new contestants "Since we had so much fun with the Australian last season we decided to bring in another one! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Danika!" he pointed to the first girl "This one over here is Anna!" pointing to number dos "And this one is Grace!" he said pointing to number trios.

Grace waved shyly at her fellow campers, Anna merely grand jeteied, or however you spell it, to the other campers and Danika smiled sweetly.

Chris than approached Noah, with a grin so large only Chris could make it, and said "So you want more screen time, eh? Well I guess that seems fair! I mean I have been biased, haven't I? I showed next to no kindness to contestants like Beardo, Ezekiel, The wonder twins and, not to mention, you! Seeing you are the only one to bring it up, I'm going to reward you!"

Noah smiled "Now we're talking! So which camper am I filling in for?"

Chris chuckled "I never said you would be competing, did I? I said you could come back for more screen time and you will receive more screen time… as an intern!"

Noah was taken aback as Chris snapped his fingers and beckoned Chef to pick up the lazy bookworm just as the next boat approached the dock. Exiting the boat was a dirty blonde tough looking man-boy. His size was tall enough to rival that of Jasmine's from Pakhitew; perhaps she was an inch or two taller. He wore a standard grey t-shirt and blue jeans with a cowboy hat that appeared to be recently washed. He smelled of rose petals and honey but looked as though he could kill any and all of them with one blow.

"Howdy, ladies? Gents? Chris?" he announced while high fiving the aforementioned Host with the most. "Thomas! Our first American participant! Good to have you here man! We need someone with a good attitude to cheer up this dump!" He replied while pointing to the others.

Liam had lost interest in his prey and had bounded off to who knows where, Minx was looking cautiously over her shoulder in case he came back. Dusk was watching as Johnny beat D.J after he had agreed to an insult Noah gave him earlier. Brett was flirting with Danika and Kansas, Scarlett hid, from a weirdly smiling Kitten, behind Phacifer who was bickering with Culebra about the best place in the sewers to hide from cops. Micah was lying under a tree attempting to tell his boss what had happened but failing miserably, and Grace had become Anna's landing mat as she performed various leaps and twirls.

"Thomas's cocky smile turned to a disappointed frown as Chris shoved him towards the others to make room for the next contestant.

His brown medium cut hair extended to his ears in the form of sideburns. Flapping in the wind, his open denim jacket gave away to a blank white t-shirt. His pale skin glimmered in the harsh sunlight, revealing a load of cat scratches. His physique was that of a panda bear, though he wasn't fat. He was fluffy! But not by much. He held a Nintendo DS in front of his face and mumbled something on the line of "Curse you Pikachu! Now I'm gonna lose!"

The boat stopped and the Gamer jumped off, his face still in the screen. Chris sighed and asked with great annoyance "Am I gonna have to confiscate that Sean? I've dealt with your kind once and I can do it again!"

Sean closed his DS and slid it into his pocket, giving Chris a reassuring smile. Chris returned it and shoved him off to the others.

Next to step off was a quivering spiky brown haired boy. He had almond colored eyes and lightly toned skin. His bangs drooped into his eyes no matter however many times he blew them out, they always returned. His red vest covered a long sleeved white shirt. His black jeans and brown shoes made him look like a quivering Noah clone.

"Everyone this is Erik! Erik, this is everyone!"

Erik looked nervously at the lot and bit his quivering lip to say something, but no words came out. Phaecifer and Culebra looked at him and then at each other, then for the first time on that island they shared a laugh. They grabbed each other to stop their laughing from toppling them but it was useless. They began to howl so hard Culebra attempted to slap Phaecifer's back, but hit Scarlett instead. She began to cry from the sting causing Phaecifer to pummel her attacker.

Johnny approached Chris with a cocky smile and chortled "What's with the weaklings here Chris? You might wanna just hand me the money now! Isn't that right, twerp?"

Johnny placed his hand on Erik's shoulder ready to punch him to the ground. Instead he was flipped into the air and fell flat on his face.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, nerd? You busted my chin!"

Erik quivered "S-sorry! It wa-as an accident! I took Martial Arts for so long my body acts without my brain's approval!"

They were soon pushed from in front of the camera by an angry Chris. "Move it losers! I've got this show called Total Drama, not Erik and Johnny! Now get!"

The next contestant stepped off of his boat. He had a black Mohawk and a black (God I feel stupid narrating this) onesie with a dark blue hoodie. From his tan ears sprouted white ear buds that trailed off behind him. He was well built in body and shape and gave off an ominous feeling to the rest of the contestants (save for Phaecifer and Culebra).

"Marvin! Welcome dude! Now we can finally start!" Chris said as Marvin went to stand next to Kansas. Sophia looked puzzled and raised her hand. Chris pointed to her.

"Um Chris, didn't you say that there would be 22 contestants on the signup sheet?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are only 20 of us here, well there are 19 I don't know where Liam is but, we shouldn't start on till the others get here!"

Chris looked at her with a smile and replied "Oh yeah about that, I lied! Something I like doing, a lot! Anyway, follow me campers!"

**The Campfire pit**

"This is the campfire pit! Here, assuming that your team loses, is where the elimination ceremony will take place! Here you will vote off the person of your choosing. Whoever receives the most votes will be sent off the island via our new mode of transportation, the plunger! We will have an intern from Playa Des Losers shoot a toilet plunger from there to here and drag you back to the Playa! Isn't that fun?"

The campers didn't look too thrilled but Chris proceeded with his speaking "Any who, let's get to the good stuff! When I call your name please stand up; Liam, Minx, Dusk, Anna, Johnny, Micah, Sean, Scarlett, Erik and Kansas! Please go stand to the right. You shall now and henceforth be known as The Rowdy Romans!" He threw them a blood red flag which Johnny caught and unrolled it revealing a Roman gladiator's helmet.

Liam looked at the flag and cheered "Awesome, that color looks like my blood!" Minx rolled her eyes and replied "That's because it's blood red, idiot!"

Chris ignored the chaos that ensued from the Romans side and turned back to the others "This means that Phaecifer, Culebra, D.J, Brett, Sophia, Kitten, Thomas, Grace, Danika and Marvin are on the other team, The Nimble Niakians!"

"He threw a yellow flag to a confused Sophia who unrolled it revealing a scroll crossing with a sword forming an X. Sophia looked at it and piped up "Um Chris, there is no such thing as Niak. I'm pretty sure that there no such place exists."

"Chris opened his mouth but was interrupted by a raspy voice "Actually it does exist, it is the main character's homeland in the game Rise and Fall of the Great Empires II! Of course it was-" "Shut up Harold." "But I came for-" "I know why you're here, Chef!" Chef grabbed Harold and dragged him off to where he had taken Noah.

Chris turned to Sophia "See, it is real! Now on with our tour!"

**Confessionals**

Chris: This is the good old confessional booth, where the campers shall vent out anything that is on their minds, but you already knew that!

"Phaecifer: Same team as Culebra?! Grrrrrr! Curse my rotten luck, I cannot put up with that pathetic excuse of a human! This time, I will beat him!

Liam: Hehehe! Soon I will dominate these worthless baboons! Nah, just kidding!

D.J: Alright! I got this in the bag! Score a few points with uh Sophia, (he puts on a coy smile and crosses his arms in a way to make him look cool) and win the million! Easy peesy!

Kitten: I didn't quite catch what it was that Culebra and Phaecifer were arguing about, but I can guess that answer immediately! Me!

Brett: My mother always said I was a charmer! As long as I don't go too far I'll make a ton of friends and win the million! As long as they don't fall in love with me… that would be a problem.

Sophia: Well, I came here for a taste of love and I'm not leaving till I get some! I just hope I don't mess things up like always (laughs nervously and then sighs sadly) who am I kidding? I'm nothing like those girls in the books and the T.V shows and the movies and the-

Culebra: Me and Phaecifer in the same competition is unbelievable emsuerte/em, but him and me on the same team? Man, this must be a really good dream!

Minx: I'm okay with Dusk, Sean, Erik and Kansas being on my team, Johnny and Micah seem like perfect jerks; Scarlett and Anna appear to be minor hindrances but the real problem? I'm stuck on the same team as Nutty the fifth!

Dusk: There aren't as many girls on the island as I'd hoped but nevertheless those who are here are very pretty… I'm just not sure if they'd swing my way.

Johnny: I don't really need the money you know my family is rich beyond your wildest dreams! … Okay fine you cracked me! My dad told me it was about time I got off of my laurels and earned my own money so he cut me off! That's why I'm here! I'm on the same ground as all these poor people!

Kansas: I expect to make it through this season much like Justin! Silent but deadly! It didn't work for him because girls are smarter than guys, which makes it easier for me!

Scarlett: (opens her mouth to say something but quickly covers her mouth and runs out)

Thomas: Back down in the south I'm used to being a role model! But here in Canada, my tough nature might not work nearly as well. Canadians are too thick to see past their own noses! America is the best!

Danika: Having a guy from the U.S compete on a Canadian T.V show might just awaken the citizens of the U.S to all their many faults, and for once the U.S will become the butt of all the jokes! Canada is so much better than the U.S but Australia rules!

Micah: (taking on the phone) Uh-huh, okay. That sounds good, thanks boss! Okay, bye! (Hangs up and puts his head in his hands) I am doomed!

Anna: I've worked hard for this and I'm finally here! I just hope Chris is in the 'let's give the contestants a bunch of dance challenges for the entire season' kind of mood or else, I'm screwed!

Erik: So I may be a little terrified of Johnny, perhaps just a smidgen… oh who am I kidding? I'm doomed!

Grace: My game plan? Play with the niceties for a while, gain allies and then crush everyone! It's time to show the world just how evil nice can be!

Marvin: If anyone thinks they can beat me, they have another think coming! No more Mr. nice guy! I will dominate, not be dominated!

Sean: (He is playing on his D.S not paying attention to where he is) Come on Mario make the freaking jump!

**End confessionals**

**Open clearing**

Chris led the two teams to an open clearing and announced "This is the cabin grounds! Unfortunately they were washed away in the flood so we're kind of lacking! So I guess that will be your first challenge, build your own shelter! Whoa, I'm having déjà vu! Don't know why, this is the first time I assigned this challenge." He mumbled the last part. "You are allowed to use anything you find! Just don't get lazy and pick out a cave, Micah!"Micah, who had tried sneaking off to a cave nearby, smiled weakly and returned to his team. "All right campers you have one hour, aaaaaaaaaand go!"

**Cliffhanger! This is where the chapter ends but now that I'm done with the intros the next few chapters will come out quicker! The next one might come out sometime this week so please don't fret! Remember to leave a review be it good or bad down in the reviews bellow! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will be back soon!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates**


	3. First challenge

** In honor of Purplebandit3000, Obsidios and his little brother, Nhylus and B.J, Winter Rae, Ewisko, Gamestomper and anybody else who has delighted me with their works on Fanfiction. I present the next chapter of Infinitus Dolor (Infinite Pain in Latin)**

_Theme song_

**The camera zooms past a few evergreen trees and a certain cafeteria tent that were both dripping wet. At the top of the giant cliff D.J appears to be flirting with a blushing Sophia.**

_Tell mom and dad I'm doing fine_

**D.J approaches Sophia to kiss her but slips on a puddle and falls off the mountain**

_You guys are on my mind_

**At the bottom Kansas emerges from the water and flips her hair out of her face. She looks up and D.J falls on her. The camera zooms to the land where Thomas laughs at the misfortune**

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

**Danika gives him a scoff and walks away leaving Thomas to follow her in attempts to apologize**

_And now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous!_

**The camera zooms past them and to a river where Culebra and Phaecifer fight each other on a raft that sails to a waterfall. They don't notice this and fall off but are caught on a log**

_I wanna live close to the sun_

**Liam swings from a vine, flips off of it and lands on them causing the log to break. They fall on the confessional booth just as Micah leaves. He looks at them startled and then runs off**

_Pack your bags cause I've already won_

**Anna leaps on to Micah and starts twirling on his back**

_Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

**Erik is being punched by Johnny as the two walk by Marvin and Grace, the latter is dragging the former by his ear with a scowl on her face**

_Cause I wanna be famous_

**Inside the Mess Hall you see Noah, Harold and Ezekiel tied up on a chair each wearing a plaid intern uniform shivering as Chef serves them something that cannot be identified. They try to get away but an arm sprouts out of Ezekiel's, grabs him and throws him outside the Mess Hall. The camera follows him outside where he lands on Sean, crushing his D.S**

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Lorem ipsum dolor sit (Latin)_

**Minx runs from a bear**

_Θέλω ѵα (Greek)_

**Dusk is trying to comfort Scarlett**

_Ech vian du chinni (Niakian)_

**Kitten chases Beardo and Leonard**

_Jeg ønsker ǻ vǽre (Norwegian)_

**Brett flirts with Katie and Sadie**

_Yo quiero ser (Spanish)_

**Chris laughs**

_Je veux être célbre (French)_

**There is a blinding flash and suddenly all the participating campers are sitting around the campfire pit which is alit. On the stumps closest to the center, D.J and Sophia are holding hands and get closer in order to kiss one another. But Liam flips into the air and lands on D.J causing Sophia to gasp and look at D.J in fright. The camera pulls back revealing the other campers whistling to the tune of the theme song, each one soaking wet.**

"All right campers you have one hour, aaaaaaaaaand go!"

**Rowdy Romans**

Minx stood atop of a tree stump as though it were a soap box and announced to her teammates "Okay guys, we have to actually work hard on this! If we lose this challenge we'll be down a member and it will cause us to lose more challenges so we have to work! Any objections?"

Johnny raised his hand and answered "Yeah, I have a minor problem with working alone, I think we should split up." Everyone else nodded and Minx sighed "Fine, Liam, you go with Sean. Kansas goes with Scarlett and Micah will take Anna. Dusk will be with me, which leaves Johnny with Erik, we good?" Johnny punched his hand and replied "Oh you betcha!"

**Confessionals**

"Erik: Oh c-crap!

**End confessionals**

**Nimble Niakians**

Thomas had followed Danika to the east side of the woods in search for materials they could use for the shelter. Danika was searching for loose tree trunks to drag back to the clearing and Thomas just stood there looking at her in awe. Danika didn't like this and jumped from the branch she perched on to the ground and glared at him.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me work?" Thomas nodded and replied "Why not, I love working girls! It's so weird and abnormal but cool!"

Danika was taken aback by the comment and slapped Thomas across the face "Sexist!"

**Confessionals**

Thomas: Did I do something?

"Danika: I hate men like him who think girls shouldn't work! They aggravate me so much!

**End confessionals**

**Romans**

"Oh and when you're done finding some sticks, my feet need a rub!" Erik stuttered in reply "B-but, Johnny, shouldn't y-you help?"

Johnny burst into laughter "Me, help a poor boy such as you? As if I would even consider that!" Erik sighed while he picked up some pebbles. He struggled to move a bigger stone out of the way.

Once he finally moved it he saw a little worm pop out of a hole where the rock had been. He smiled "Hello little guy, how are you?" Before the worm could respond a canary swooped down and picked the worm up in its beak and flew away.

Erik gasped and stumbled back while Johnny just laughed harder.

**Confessionals**

Johnny: (He cannot contain his laughter and stumbles over)

Erik: Johnny is such a jerk! He's not even helping me find building materials! He needs to be taught a lesson… I wonder if anyone on my team can do it.

**End Confessionals**

**Niakians**

Phaecifer was walking along the coastline humming to himself the theme song of Total Drama. He appeared to be in deep thought, he was obviously not searching for anything so he looked rather out of place. He looked over the Dock of Shame and ran his hand across the wood. He made some sort of face and bent down to smell the planks. He stood up and donned a puzzled look on his face. He shook his head "Nah!"He turned around and continued humming, not noticing the shaking bush that was right behind him.

**Confessionals**

Phaecifer: For a second there I thought the island was a robotic replica of the original island. (He licked his hand and made a face that gave off the feeling that he shouldn't have done that. He gags and spits) Gah, nope definitely Wawanakwa! Now I know the answer to my cousin's question, Owen farts cannot be washed away!

**End confessionals**

"All righty campers! One hour is up! Time to build!"

**Romans**

"Okay guy's! What did we find?" Minx had gathered them all to the same spot they had gathered earlier.

Johnny held up a large bag of rocks, Kansas had brought some large sticks, Liam showed off a large collection of vines, Anna, Dusk and Scarlett dragged several logs, Sean pointed to a heap of scrap metal and Micah doze off under a tree he found an hour earlier, he hadn't moved.

Minx examined everything that had been brought bad stopped abruptly when she reached Micah. She looked at him in shock, but that shocked face soon turned into that of rage. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! MICAH GET UP!"

Micah opens one eye, looks at Minx, scoffs and closes his eye. Before she can shout at him again, Micah pulled out a remote and pushed the button. Instantly a large mansion popped up from the ground bearing a striking resemblance to the winner's cabin from All-stars. The Romans looked at the cabin in awe as Micah smirked and said in a relaxed tone of voice "Happy?"

Minx could only nod in response; Micah chuckled at her speechlessness and replied "Good, now buzz off!"

**Niakians**

The Niakians did not waste any time whatsoever. They were busy cutting up all the logs and tying them together with vines and filling in the holes with mud. They had just about finished when Marvin looked over to see the progress the Romans had made, big mistake. "HOLY SHTTAKI MUSHROOMS!" he hollered

This startled Danika as she and Brett looked over to the Roman's side, the view shocked them.

**Confessionals**

Danika: No

Brett: Freaking

Marvin: Way!

**End confessionals**

The Niakians halted production on their cabin to stare at the Roman's cabin. Chris too, had come to see why the Niakians had stopped working and the face he made was priceless. "AWESOME! I thought I'd never see that old place again! But the challenge was to strongbuild/strong a shelter, not to revive a shelter. So the winners are The Nimble Niakians!"

The Niakians cheered as Micah walked up to Chris and whispered something that couldn't be heard, thus causing Chris to chuckle "Never mind, I'll make an exception seeing as Micah had to strongbuild /strongthe remote, so I'll count it! This means the real winners are, The Rowdy Romans!" The Romans cheered while the Niakians sighed in defeat.

But Chris wasn't finished "As your reward you get to keep your shelter!" Danika looked puzzled and asked "What do you mean they can keep their shelter?" Chris laughed and snapped his fingers "This!"

A herd of wild moose came running and trampled down the shelter that the Niakians had made. When the stampede faded out nothing was left of the Niakian's shelter. Chris laughed at the groans of the losing team and announced "Now it's off to the Mess Hall with you guys! Dinner is served!"

**Confessionals**

Kansas: Food? Finally! I'm starving!

Sophia: Why didn't Chris let us eat lunch? It doesn't matter, I'm starving! I could eat anything!

Chef: I made something special! It took me forever to make, after all (he scratches his armpit) I made it from scratch! Heeheeheehee!

**End confessionals**

**Mess Hall**

**Niakian table**

Kitten sat down struggling to get her food to stay on the plate. The slop wasn't too happy as Kitten pinned it on the table "Ouch! I think my food bit me! Cool!" Kitten exclaimed as her food ran away. Sophia stared at her, a bit freaked out. She shook her head as if to tell herself to focus and announced to her team "Okay guys we need to vote someone out here, but the question is… who? I think everybody here did their best to win the challenge so we might just have to find another reason for why they should go any suggestions?"

Phaecifer raised his hand, Sophia just sighed "No we're not voting for Culebra." Phaecifer lowered his hand and snapped his fingers in disappointment. Marvin piped up "I just don't get why Chris let the other team win, they didn't do anything but push a button! At this rate, we're going to need a button to save our skins!"

The Niakians gasped, Sophia then spoke on their behalf "Why would you say that, are you suggesting that we're weak?" Marvin nodded. Culebra stood up and grabbed Marvin's collar, raising a fist to his face "Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Before Marvin could respond Danika spoke up "Well he's not the only one who thinks that!"

Culebra dropped him and turned to look at Danika. Brett spoke up this time "Who else doubts us?"

Danika replied without hesitation "Not so much us as a whole, rather he doesn't believe girls have what it takes!" Danika didn't need to continue, the culprit spoke up as soon as he heard that remark "I never said that! I just said that working girls were weird and abnormal!" he quickly covered his mouth as all the girls gasped.

Than an unfamiliar voice spoke up amidst the silence "Aww man, you're screwed, eh!" The speaker was none other than ex contestant Ezekiel, who had come out of the kitchen wearing a plaid intern's uniform.

The entirety of the 20 campers all stared at Thomas in disbelief when they were interrupted again "Okay, now I know I've seen this scene before… Nah probably just confused. Anyway Niakians it's that time! Meet me at the campfire pit in 10!"

As Chris left the Mess Hall, Danika replied in a hushed growl "Oh we'll be there Chris, we'll be there!"

**Confessionals**

Thomas: I'm screwed

Ezekiel: He's screwed, eh. I can't help boot feel bad fur him yoo knoo, considering I wus in the same spot as he is now. I joost hoope he learns, eh!

Chris: Maybe it was in a dream I had before World Tour…

**End confessionals**

**Campfire pit**

Chris stood in front of the 10 campers, who all sat themselves on the 10 logs by the fire place. In his hand Chris held a tray and on it laid 9 golden coins. The campers waited for instructions. "Campers, in my hand I hold 9 gold Kultors, which are ancient Niakian currency. These are this season's symbol of safety which means if you do not receive one, you are eliminated. So without further ado the first Kultor goes to…

"Phaecifer

Culebra!"

Culebra caught his Kultor in the air as he glanced over triumphantly at a scowling Phaecifer.

"Kitten

D.J

Sophia

Danika

Brett and Grace!"

Those who had been called caught their Kultors as they flew towards them.

"Thomas, Marvin the final Kultor goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Marvin!"

Marvin let out a sigh of relief as he caught the Kultor. He waved it mockingly in Thomas' downtrodden face. Thomas got up and walked to the Dock of Shame waiting for the plunger to take him. Chris came up to him and said "Hey man, the plunger will be coming quite fast so I suggest you brace yourself!" Thomas nodded and before he could say anything in reply a plunger hit his mouth at max speed. The impact made him scream in pain and agony… well as loud as possible when you have a toilet plunger covering your mouth.

The plunger pulled at Thomas' mouth dragging him over the water and out of sight. Chris laughed at the sight and turned to the camera "So there you have it folks! Thomas was the first to take the plunge, but he certainly ain't the last! Tune in next time for another painful episode of TOTAL DRAMA INFINITUS DOLOR!"

The camera zooms to the Mess Hall where Marvin is finishing up his meal. Suddenly he is pulled under the table by a force powerful enough to pull such a great weight such as himself. He looks at his attacker and gasps "Grace? What are-" Grace places a hand over his mouth "Shut up loser, you almost got voted out today! Thank your lucky stars that sexist giant was around to open his mouth or else you would be the one leaving!"

Marvin looked confused, Grace noticed and told him "I care because I need an ally, someone desperate enough to do anything I say in order to save him from elimination." Marvin's perplexed face turned to that of understanding. Grace continued "So what do you say, are you in?" Marvin thought it over and then nodded. Grace's scowl lightened up "Good, nobody is to know of our deal got it?" Marvin crossed his heart. Grace nodded and released him. "I'm glad we're on the same page!"

**Confessionals**

Marvin: (Holds up crossed fingers) As if!

Grace: As if I would believe him, so I need other allies in case he fails, which he most likely will! I know he will!

**End confessionals**

**Chapter 3 is done for! So how was it? I understand that there was a coding error with chapter 2 and I think I fixed it but I'm not quite sure… let's hope it doesn't get to this chapter that would be bad. Anyway, you know the drill; reviews of any kind are always welcome here! On till next time my uh… I need a nickname for you guys because 'dear readers' is pretty worn out.**

**-That1guyeveryonehates**


	4. Second Challenge

**To all the people who were kind enough to lend me their precious for this project and to my friends Grace, Anna and Micah… you'll most likely never read this but I'm sorry I stole you guys! Anyway, I fixed it! No more coding errors …Hopefully. On with the show!**

**Resort Cabin: Girls room**

'Twas a beautiful morning that day, the birds were chirping a beautiful tune, the wild animals were all peaceful and just waking up. Speaking of waking up "Ahhhhhhh!"

Minx stretched as she sat up on her bed. As her arms lifted so did her black tank top, a hint of bellybutton could be seen amidst her lightly sun-kissed skin. She stifled a yawn and looked around the room to see what the others had gone off to do.

Dusk and Kansas both sat on one bed, with a towel and clean versions of the clothes they had on yesterday. Dusk had apparently fallen asleep and was now drooling all over her Ghost Town t-shirt and black pajama pants. Minx got up groggily and saw that Kansas had a frustrated look upon her face.

Minx yawned again "Wha-a-a-a-ats the matter sweetcheecks? Has your precious plumbing backed up?"

Kansas scoffed and replied "Ugh, no! It's just Micah's hogging the shower right now, been in there for about an hour!"

Minx chuckled "What, is the little Techno-nerd afraid he's gonna dry up and crack?"

Kansas scoffed once more and rolled her eyes "Probably wants to smell like he was swimming in rose petals to attract some guys!"

Minx smiled "That gay prick better not waste all the water, looks like there are people here who want to bath in hot water!"

Kansas looked appalled "You bathe?"

Minx nodded "Course I do, just cause I'm a delinquent doesn't mean I enjoy smelling like one! I'm still a girl you know!"

Just then the room was filled with a foul stench that reeked of multiple things, onions, trash bags, burritos, Owen and ballet shoes… what the fu-

"And twirl and twist and leap and 1 2 3, 1 2 3!" Anna announced to herself Minx and Kansas held their noses and ran out of the room. The stench was enough to wake the dead!

"(Yawn! Sniff sniff) what is that horrid smell!?" yelled Dusk as she plugged her nose and ran out of the room. Not hearing all the commotion Anna finally stopped and said "All right that's enough for now! So guys when is breakfast? ... Guys?"

**Confessionals**

Anna: Was it something I said?

Minx: That smell has got to go, one way or another!

Liam: (Whistles the theme song and pulls up the toilet seat. He pulls down his pants and sits, pulling out a book) He raised her over his head and cried out to the people bellow "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

**End confessionals**

**Resort Cabin: Dining room**

"Pancakes? Don't mind if I do!" Johnny began to stuff his face with said pancakes as Erik and Sean walked into the room. Erik looked around the room and took a long whiff, the aroma relaxed his tense feeling as he sat down and told the waitress what he wanted. As he finished he looked over to his right and saw a horrible sight. Johnny grinned evilly at Erik, causing him to back up into the person behind him, Liam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erik shrieked

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Liam shrieked in reply

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erik ran off at this point leaving Liam and Johnny to laugh. Sean looked up from his PSP and saw the other two laughing, not knowing why they laughed he joined them.

Just then Dusk, Kansas and Minx ran into the room with fingers pinching their noses. The boys looked at them weirdly, Minx noticed and answered their curiosity "Anna smells horrible!"

The boys stared at each other for a moment and burst into laughter. The girls ignored them and Dusk unplugged her nose, she took a whiff and smelled something even worse than Anna, Johnny! She ran out of the room leaving Kansas and Minx to figure out why. They unplugged their noses and sniffed the air.

Gourmet breakfast coming from the kitchen, Cologne which they realized came from Sean, Cashews not surprisingly coming from Liam and for a brief moment dog's pee and poo which they knew, from Noah's audio commentary, came from Johnny.

But that scent, and all scents, were soon stolen away from their noses as they became numbed to everything save for one fragrance. The fragrance of a man… more or less.

True this scent had a hint of rose petals but that was only a small percentage of it. What else lied in this smell was unimportant to the two girls, they had become infatuated with it. They followed the scent of a tropical fruit salad and freshly baked brownies to behind them. They weren't in the least surprised at who it was.

The Tech Geek stood there in a fresh out of the laundry replica of the clothes he wore yesterday. His clothes smelled of strawberry scented detergent and looked as soft as a fluffy marshmallow. His glasses appeared to have been neatly cleaned and his hair nicely groomed. The rose petals came from what they realized as his cologne, he gave off the impression that he had been in a rose garden before coming to eat. They just waited for the one thing left to smell

"Uuuummm, why are you two looking at me like that?" he asked in a dull nonchalant voice. The two girls wasted no time and sniffed the air, mint had joined the mix of pleasing fragrances.

The two opened their eyes and gazed lustfully at Micah. Unfortunately, he noticed this a little two late

"What the fu- ooff!" the girls tackled Micah both trying to grasp him in a tight hug. Now Micah wasn't a bit strong in the sense of physicality, but since this was a position that brains couldn't get out of, he quickly gave up his attempts to deflect this assault. But he wasn't complaining that two beautiful girls had quite literally attached themselves to him.

Sean had gone back to GTA and Liam had bounded off somewhere unknown, but Johnny? He was left starring at the scene that had unfolded in front of him in complete shock.

**Confessionals**

Johnny: The entirety of this team sucks. Anna smells bad, Sean is odd, Liam is crazy, Kansas is flawless, Minx is a peasant, Dusk is unnerving, Micah is a lazy self-absorbed asshole, Erik is weak and Scarlett is… wait where is she?

**End Confessionals**

Phaecifer slept soundly that night despite being sent out to sleep in the woods since his team hated his presence. He had found an abandoned skunk hole and settled in it for the night as he snuggled closer with his teddy bear… wait a minute! He was too poor to own a teddy bear! He immediately opened his eyes and found that he had cuddled next to none other than Scarlett. He hadn't expected that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phaecifer ran out of the hole and towards the bonfire pit as fast as he could, just as he got there he looked around to see if Scarlett had followed him he didn't see her and sighed in relief. He turned around and saw Danika smirking at him and in her thick accent told him "You seem to have a leach on ya mate!" Phaecifer looked down at his waist and saw Scarlett clutching on for dear life. Phaecifer couldn't take much more of it

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He thrust off Scarlett and ran off to the Mess Hall tripping over Brett in the process. He got up and continued running as Brett woke up with a jump. He looked around and saw the rest of his team sleeping soundly; Kitten snuggling up to Culebra, Marvin and Grace resting upright on each other's backs and Sophia and D.J relaxing next to each other hand in hand. Brett groggily looked up at Danika who gave him a little smile. He yawned and waved back. Just as he opened his mouth to speak however the intercom buzzed on

**_"_****_Good morning campers! Please report to Mount Soggy Tragedy for your next challenge! Oh, and you better get here quick someone's life is in danger! Hehehe!"_**

**Mount Soggy Tragedy**

The two teams stood at the base and looked at Chris, waiting for him to give them a challenge. "Campers, today we were awaiting the arrival of several new interns. Of the five three have showed up! Please welcome; Staci, Beardo and Leonard!"

The Compulsive Liar, the Human SFX and the LARPer all walked out and greeted the other contestants. Chris shoved them off to the side and continued

"Anyway, since the other two are legally under my authority I need to make sure they are safe. So I need you guys to retrieve them for me!"

Minx scoffed "Oh please Chris, there is no way you can make us do your job!" the others nodded. As if on cue Chris replied with a shrug "That's okay, I'm sure Noah, Harold, Zeke, Staci, Beardo and Leonard would love to take your guys' place in the competition!"

The contestants looked at each other and then back at Chris, DJ spoke up for them "Fine, we'll play. So where do we have to go and who do we have to get?"

Chris chuckled "Why don't you see for yourself?!"

Chris took out his remote control and pressed the button thus turning on the screen behind him.

The footage was a live reel of the top of Mount Soggy Tragedy, where two very similar figures stood tied to a tree. One was a lankier version of the chubbier one next to her both were screaming at the top of their lungs "HELP US! SASQUATCHANAKWA IS HOLDING US PRISONER! …"

"Omigosh Sadie, remember when we got stuck in that giant beehive and the bees tried to coat us with honey?"

"Omigosh, I totally remember that! Remember when they tried to go up my butt, and we had to go to the hospital because they started a colony there?"

"Omigosh that was really really scary!"

The footage was cut short by Sasquatchanakwa, who jumped in front of the camera and punched it. Chris sighed and said "Okay, here's how it'll work. Romans, you will be trying to save Katie and the Niakians will try to save Sadie. You each must find a way to get up the mountain by using old junk from the wreckage of my Jumbo Jet. You can build anything. However, you may not build a button to revive the escalator that was once here, Micah!"

Said Tech Mogul snapped his fingers in disappointment.

The contestants all waited behind the starting line, leaning over as Chris raised his air horn. "Ready, and go!" The air horn blew sending the campers to race for junk in the wreckage… well almost all of them.

"Come everyone, let us leap up the mountain like graceful and agile mountain goats!" announced Anna as she began to twirl and jump up the mountain. Minx and Kansas rolled their eyes.

**Confessionals**

Minx: I've already convinced Dusk, Erik and Kansas to vote for Anna next time we lose and Micah will be easily persuaded since he's a clean freak. So next chance I get, smelly is going home!

**End Confessionals**

**Romans**

Micah stared at the wreckage in dismay "If only I'd passed Trigonometry, I'd figure this out in a snap of my fingers." He looked up the mountain and saw Anna leaping up it like a mountain goat. "What is she doing?" Minx walked up to him

"She's a mountain goat, silly!" she said rather dreamily as she sniffed the air around him. Micah scowled and shoved Minx away from him. He picked up a toilet plunger and threw it behind his back, landing on Minx. He picked up a portrait of Chris and scrunched his face "Disgusting!"

He tossed it aside revealing Kansas staring at him from behind it. Micah looked shocked and backed away slowly, Kansas following. Just as Micah turned to run he bumped into Minx. The two girls tackled him and began to fight each other for him, not letting Micah go.

The camera zoomed past them, revealing Johnny on Erik's back.

"Tell me w-why I ha-have to c-c-carry you u-up the m-mountain!"

Johnny chuckled and ruffled Erik's hair and chuckled "Oh little Erin, can I call you Erin? Oh wait I don't care your name is Erin now! Any who, you're so funny!"

Erik sighed and continued to allow Johnny to ride on his back.

**Confessionals**

Erik: Why can't I stand up for myself?

**End Confessionals**

**Niakians**

Danika looked around, the other team was struggling to get anywhere. She laughed at Micah's screams of help and scowled at Erik's cries. She couldn't stand bullies one bit, they were lower than the lowest pond scum. But this wasn't her problem, this was

"YOU ARE AN IMBECLE! YOU ARE SO STUPID AND WEAK YOU CAN'T EVEN CLIMB RIGHT!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU, O BEARER OF DARKNESS! HOW'S THE LUCK COMING ALONG? OH, WAIT, LUCK IS MY THING!"

"THAT'S IT YOU SPANISH FREAK! GET OVER HERE! LET ME TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

"I WOULDN'T STEP THERE IF I WERE YOU-"

Just as Culebra finished his sentence, Phaecifer grabbed on to an oil covered ledge and slipped, falling down the large cliff.

Chris chuckled "I knew that would come in handy!"

Culebra continued to climb in sync with his team as he chuckled to himself "What a loser!"

Brett, being the peacemaker he was, piped up "You know, we should probably go back for him. He is our teammate after all." Danika scoffed "He's dead weight, besides, we don't need him to carry a girl down a cliff!"

Brett looked down at the struggling Phaecifer, sighed, and began to climb the mountain.

**Confessionals**

Brett: I know I should've helped my teammate, but what if we lost? They would blame me for helping him and getting us distracted, and I would be voted out since the majority of my team hates Phaecifer! I need to make it all the way, and the best way to do that is to make the right people happy with me!

**End Confessionals**

**Romans**

Micah had finally dealt with the two nuisances as he looked up the mountain, what he saw nearly made him faint.

"Uggghhh! Those filthy jackasses! How dare they attempt to beat us! Am I right team?" Micah turned to face his team, instead he found a barren clearing "T-team?"

**Confessionals**

Micah: So, it wasn't on till later that I found out where those baboons went. Sean went to go charge his gaming consoles… all of them, Scarlett retreated to Phaecifer's skank-I mean skunk hole, Liam bounded off to re stock himself on pancakes, I tied Minx and Kansas to a pole somewhere, Johnny is making Erik feed him, and Dusk is trying to give Anna a bath. So when we lose, I'm gonna have to pull a name out of a hat to decide who I want to leave… I hate those hypocritical bums!

**End Confessionals**

**Niakians **

**(Important warning, this next scene contains slight nudity and perverseness. If you are uncomfortable with topics like this please skip over it. There is nothing of importance to the plot as this scene is purely for entertainment and extra character development purposes only. You have been warned.)**

Kitten knew she needed to hurry, and that she shouldn't even be where she was. But nevertheless she was determined to get a souvenir, and a good one at that. As she unzipped Phaecifer's duffel bag, however, she heard a voice approaching her. She threw Phaecifer's belongings back and dove under a bush, and just in the nick of time too.

The Unlucky Street Boss himself strode in mumbling to none other than himself about something Kitten couldn't quite hear as she was focusing too much on making sure she was not discovered.

Phaecifer than stooped down, butt in her face, to pick up a bunch of scattered clothes, courtesy of the Dark Weirdo's snooping.

"What the Hell?" she heard him mutter as she tried to restrain her desire to touch his barely covered behind. The Street Boss began to pick up his scattered burlap sacks, trash bags, torn up shirts and jeans stolen from homeless people, anything Phaecifer could've found to put on his person.

"Dumb animals!" he said as he finished and soon began to strip "Stupid island, stupid team. I'd kill 'em if I wasn't going off to take a nice swim!"

Kitten struggled to not gaze at the nakedness of the handsome raven-haired Greco-Canadian as he searched for a bathing suit, with no such luck.

"Dammit! Of all the things Culebra took! Guess I'll be goin' skinny dippin'"

The Orphan grabbed a towel and jogged off to the lake, leaving a deeply blushing Kitten to try to stop herself from fainting

**Confessionals**

Kitten: (Holds up a black bathing suit and giggles) Phaecifer may not be lucky, but I sure am!

**End Confessionals**

**(We now return to our regular tone of the story, for those of you who read what is above this note, I hope you enjoyed!)**

**More Niakians **

Grace hated being forced to climb, she didn't see why she needed to if Danika, Culebra and Brett were doing it. But she couldn't bitch about it, everyone believed she was a nice girl and she couldn't ruin that with a slip of her tongue. However there was one person she could be mean to

"-And that's why I got suspended. I mean, how was I supposed to know the kid had depression, right?"

"Marvin"

"Yes, boss lady?"

"Shut the Hell up!"

Marvin grabbed his Mohawk in frustration as the petite Asian continued to climb up the mountain ahead of him.

"Hey boss lady"

Grace rolled her eyes and hissed

"What?"

"Who are we going to vote off next?"

Grace sighed in annoyance

"I don't know Marvin."

"Soooooo, you're not planning ahead?"

"No Marvin"

"Soooooo, can I make a suggestion?"

"No Marvin"

"Because I know a good person to vote off!"

"No. Marvin."

"So that's a maybe?"

"NO, MARVIN, THAT'S A NO!"

Danika, Brett and Culebra all looked up at Grace in confusion. Grace looked at them and chuckled nervously "I, uh, that's, uh, what I mean is, well, um. We cannot be perfect all the time, right?"

Danika, Brett and Culebra looked at each other and shrugged, the three continued to climb.

**Confessionals**

Grace: I'll answer your question Marvin, the next person I'm voting off is you!

Marvin: Like I'm gonna let her bully me! I'm the bully! That's my job!

**End Confessionals**

**Romans**

Chris walked up to Micah, who was lazily lying down in the shade of his tree "Uh, dude, what're you doing?"

Micah looked up and replied "My team quit, so I gave up."

Chris smirked slyly "You know that that means you guys technically forfeit, which means you guys lose, right?"

Micah shrugged nonchalantly and closed his eyes.

Chris smiled and left "Okay, if that's what you want!"

_Five minutes later_

**_"_****_Attention all campers, the challenge is over, the winners are the Nimble Niakians! Rowdy Romans, please report to the Bonfire ceremony, ASAP!"_**

**Campfire pit**

The Romans somehow managed to all find their way back to the campfire pit, however Anna was forced to sit far from the group as, no matter how long Dusk tried, Anna still reeked of all the nasty things she did before.

Chris held up his signature tray, wearing clothespins similar to those of all the other Romans, and announced to the 10 teens in front of him.

"Campers, here in my hand I have 9 Kultors, the currency of ancient Niak and the symbol of safety this season! If you do not receive a Kultor, you will have been eliminated and be forced to take the pull of shame! Without further ado, the first Kultors go to

Liam,

Sean,

Dusk,

Micah!"

The four caught there coin each with their own unique look of confidence on their faces.

"Kansas,

Minx,

Johnny,

And Eric!"

Scarlett shifted uneasily in her seat, while Anna skipped around, leaping and twirling all over

"Anna, you are on the bottom tonight because you stink, literally and metaphorically! Scarlett, you didn't even do anything of importance this episode! I mean, at least Anna's athletic! You're useless!"

Scarlett began to sniffle a little

"Anyway, the final Kultor goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Scarlett!"

Scarlett wiped off the tears and caught her coin, hugging it tightly. Anna, paid no attention. She didn't even notice the plunger pulling her across the bay. She just kept twirling.

The remaining Romans and Chris took off their clothespins and sighed in relief. Chris looked at the camera "Man, am I glad to be rid of that stank! So wasn't this an undramatic episode! Hopefully next episode won't fall into the boring category! Will Grace be discovered? Will we see more DJ and Sophia? Will this story become an M rated one if we have more nudity? Maybe, but you'll have to see for yourself, next time on Total Drama INFINITUS DOLOR!"

**Author's Notes**

**It's been too long, am I right? Just insert your own school related excuses here, I'm sure you've heard a lot of them already!**

**There will be more development next chapter, don't worry. More bonds and friendships, love and hate. All that good stuff! Maybe even some more Kitten fantasies of Phaecifer and Culebra! I'm curious to see what you guys think of the characters, so I'm going to let you make a list of that in the reviews if you want, because I like to have reasons not just numbers!**

**Also I have made plans for a second season if you guys are interested! Of course I'll be waiting on till I finish with this one before I start it, P.M me if you are okay with your character being in the second season so than I can plan ahead!**

**Please don't expect to see an update quickly, I barely managed to get this one in! Also, the real Anna doesn't smell bad, she actually smells quite pretty… don't tell her I said that, 'k!**

**On till next time friends!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates.**


End file.
